Keep Holding On
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: SYOC (OPEN-Recurring Characters) Many years after his father was arrested, Ryder and Marley Lynn are together with their 13 year old daughter. But what will happen when they start to foster? ("We're Here" Series)
1. Prologue

**You don't have to read "We're Here" or "I'll Stand By You" to read this even though it is in the same universe. But you can if you want to. Otherwise you can just read on and ask me about the history- I can give you a summary.**

* * *

><p>Marley walked into the living room to see her husband, Ryder, on the phone. She noticed he looked at little uneasy as he spoke and listened to the person on the other line. She frowned, and she kept wondering what was going on. She also wondered who the person on the other line was.<p>

Soon enough, he hung up the phone and once the call ended, Ryder took a few moments and just stared at the phone. Then he turned to his wife and she walked over to him and took the phone from his hands and he just looked at her blue eyes, which made him smile.

"Who was that on the phone?" Marley asked.

"Someone from prison." Ryder answered, without detail, which confused Marley. He could tell from the way her eyebrows shifted closer to her eyes and looked at him, not understanding why someone from prison would be calling.

"Why would—?" Marley tried to ask, but knowing what she was going to say, Ryder cut her off.

"Logan is dead." He said and Marley's eyes widened and she just looked at him. Then she just wrapped her arms around her husband. It's been years since they had to deal with him. Logan was man, that not only Ryder and Marley, but many other friends of theirs, tried to forget; he brought on so much pain and suffering that forgetting made it easier for everyone.

"And Anna?" Marley asked, wondering what happened to his "partner in crime" to say.

"They killed her not long after they arrested the both of them." Ryder answered. Marley nodded, forgetting that she killed Brian Anderson, so she was tried for murder on him and attempted murder on Ryder and of course the kidnapping of Kitty and Jake. Of course, she thought about everything Logan did, what he did to Ryder and all the others, it was surprising that kept Logan longer and killed Anna right off.

"Wait—" Marley didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

"I don't know, but they are both officially gone now." Ryder said, even though they were gone a long time ago. Marley squeezed Ryder tight, it was especially hard for him to remember after everything he went through. Everything they did to him.

They were soon interrupted by their daughter, Natalie, coming into the room and hugging them too; apparently it was now a family hug. "Why are we hugging?" She asked and both Marley and Ryder, laughing, looking down at their 13 year old daughter; sometimes she didn't have to try to make her parents laugh.

"How was your dad, sweetie?" Ryder asked as he picked up his daughter for a second, but put her back down, when she started to get annoyed. _Dad! Stop! I am not 9 anymore! _Ryder laughed, putting her down, it's not like it would stop him from doing it; until she gained a lot of weight and it was physically impossible for him to do it anymore.

"Fine." Natalie said and then quickly ran up to her room. They watched as she ran up multiple stairs to her room. Their house was big and it was only the two of them and their tiny little girl.

"I want more kids." Ryder said.

"Well it might take awhile, even if we try tonight." Marley said, half playfully, but she was also serious in a way.

"I want to foster." Ryder said, and that surprised Marley. "I know it sounds crazy, but there are a lot of kids out there who don't have anyone and have to be put in foster homes with terrible foster parents, I think we could be great foster parents and help those kids out."

Marley wonder if this was about Logan being dead now, of course it had something to do with it. She knew it after thinking about it, Ryder had been in terrible situations, he was probably thinking he could help kids in similar positions. Marley smiled at him and nodded; she liked the idea and it saved her of nine months of carrying a child.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p><span>Cast List<span>

**Natalie Lynn  
><strong>Female  
>Freshman<br>Emmy Clarke

**Ben Daniels**  
>Male<br>7th Grade  
>Hayden Byerly<p>

**Robbie Foster**  
>Male<br>8th Grade  
>Cameron Boyce<br>Created by _Linneagb_

**Marissa Wood**  
>Female<br>Sophomore  
>Madison Pettis<br>Created by _Ember411_

**David Ackley**  
>Male<br>8th Grade  
>Jared Gilmore<br>Created by _Tif S_

**Ariana "Aria" Hale**  
>Female<br>Sophomore  
>Ryan Newman<br>Created by _angierae101_

**Raven Moby**  
>Female<br>5th Grade  
>Aubrey Miller<br>Created by _Linneagb_

**Jennifer Danvers**  
>Female<br>Junior  
>Nina Nesbitt<br>Created by _Lorelai Sofia Petrova_

**Paul Banner**  
>Male<br>7th Grade  
>Greyson Chance<br>Created by _Lorelai Sofia Petrova_

**Cory Sullivan**  
>Male<br>Sophomore  
>Ryan Potter<br>Created by _angierae101_

**Charles "Charlie" Montgomery**  
>Male<br>Freshman  
>Nolan Sotillo<br>Created by _LucyTheBubblySlytherin_

**Serena DeNiro**  
>Female<br>Junior  
>Vanessa Marano<br>Created by _joshiferjennoist_


	2. Chapter 1

Natalie Lynn was walking home alone after school today because her boyfriend had Basketball practice. She usually would stay after and watch, but her parents were making her come straight home because they were having a meeting with Danielle, the social worker they had been talking to for months, almost a year. This time they were sure that they would actually get another kid, so they wanted Natalie home to great him or her.

Natalie didn't mind and was actually interested in what it was going to be like. She just didn't want it to mess up her life too much.

She decided to take the long way home because she didn't want to get home too soon. As she was walking, she started to hear some sobs. She stopped in her tracks and listened for a bit, but then walked towards the source until she found where they were coming from; a small boy on the ground, whom was wearing a grey hoodie.

"Hey." Natalie said and the boy looked up with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He was so small and he looked young, but he was probably only a few years younger than Natalie was. "Are you okay?" She asked him and he shook his head. "Are you lost?"

"My dad's dead." He cried and Natalie looked at him with sympathy; she felt sorry for the boy. She looked around and realized that his father was probably the only thing the boy had; he had to be homeless.

"Do you live around here?" Natalie asked and the boy nodded. Natalie knew that she certainly couldn't leave the boy there all alone. She grinned and extended her hand out to him. He looked—no. Stared at her, with a look of fear written all over his face.

"Come with me. I want to help you." Natalie said, he was hesitant, but he took her hand and she pulled him up from the ground. "My name is Natalie." She told the young boy. "What's yours?" She asked him.

"Ben." He told her and she smiled and slowly guided him the way to her home.

* * *

><p>Marley and Ryder were at their home meeting with their social worker, Danielle. She knocked on the door and Ryder got up to answer the door. "Natalie isn't home yet." Marley stated, she wondered where she was.<p>

"Marley, I'm sure she will be back soon." Ryder said as he pulled the door opened and smiled at Danielle. He stepped aside and she entered the Lynn home, followed by two girls. One with wavy light brown hair, who looked a little older than Natalie, and then a much younger girl, with straight blonde hair. They sat on the couch next to Danielle as she took out some paper work.

"Thank you for coming." Marley said and then looked at the two girls.

"No problem. You two have been very patient." She replied. "This is Grace and Aria." She said, both Marley and Ryder smiled at the girls. The smaller one was Grace, so they knew the older one had to be Aria. They were interrupted by Natalie coming through the door, with a little boy coming behind her, his hand holding hers.

"Natalie—"

"Sorry, but I found him. I think he is homeless and has no family." Natalie said and the three adults looked at each other.

"Honey, why don't I—" Marley said, but Natalie nodded and that was when Danielle and Marley took Ben upstairs and closed the door; they needed some privacy.

"Sorry about this." Marley tried.

"No, it's alright." Danielle said. "To be honest, I am grateful for your daughter. Who knows if we would have found this little guy if she hadn't." She said and then turned to Ben, who looked frightened. "Hey, now, don't worry, I am just going to ask you a couple of questions."

Ben still looked frightened, but nodded.

"Can you tell me your name? Your full name." Danielle asked. "My name is Danielle."

"Ben Michael Daniels." He said, softly.

"How old are you?"

"12."

"When were your born? When is your birthday?" She asked, hoping rephrasing it was also help, considering his age.

"March 10." He said, he didn't give a year, but Danielle nodded. It was fine, a day and month would still be helpful.

"Where are your parents?" She asked and that was when things went back downhill. It was silent for a few moments, but then Ben got teary eyed and started to cry again. "No, no, it's okay, sweetie." Danielle said, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, now, she is just trying to help, okay? She didn't mean to make you upset." Marley said, after putting a hand on his shoulder. He stopped crying and turned back to Danielle.

"My dad didn't wake up this morning. They said he was dead." Ben answered.

"Who said?" Danielle asked, but Ben shrugged.

"And your mom?"

"O.D." Ben said. "That's what my dad said every time I asked him. Whatever that means."

"Okay." Danielle said and then pulled Marley over to a corner to talk to her. "So, I am going to do the best I can to find who this boy is and if he has any other family. But another concern is that there might not be any records of him. But I will work hard to find out all that I can."

"He can stay with us until you do." Marley offered.

"Marley, are you sure?"

"Yes, I mean we are looking to foster." Marley replied and Danielle smiled.

"Ryder is okay with this?"

"He says as many as we can get because we have the room and he wants to help as many as he can." Marley said and that was good enough for Danielle.

"Alright, I guess it also would help considering he might have taken a liking to your daughter." Danielle said. "Anyway, I'm going to leave Ben, Aria, and Grace, with you and when I find more about Ben, is when I will also be back to check back up on the girls."

"Or if another case shows up." Marley said and Danielle nodded and winked. They went back downstairs and Ben went straight over to Natalie; he had taken a liking to her.

"Alright girls, this is where I leave you." She told them. "Be good." She said and left their home and both Marley and Ryder thought this would be a good time to introduce the girls and Ben to each other.

"Natalie, this is Grace and Aria." Ryder said.

"Grace, Aria, I'd like you to meet Ben and our daughter Natalie." Marley said and they all grinned at each other. Natalie decided to help the two girls get settled in.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ben was a street kid, but his dad died. Luckily Natalie came along and found him. Also Aria and Grace had appearances. Grace is portrayed by Mia Talerico and created by angierae101.<strong>

**Anyway, I am going to need some other characters made. They are going to be recurring characters, PM if you are interested in making one and I will give an option of some of the recurring characters I need created.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 2

A week after Natalie had found Ben and still no word from Danielle if she had found anything. He was still a mystery, but they didn't let that be the most important thing. At least they had him and he was off the streets; who knows what could have happened. The boy was only twelve and had lost his father.

Ben was still getting used to the surroundings and really was only comfortable talking to Natalie; she was the one that helped him. Things were changing quickly and he seemed to have created an attachment to her.

Marley and Ryder knew he just needed time to adjust before he could open up to the both of them as he did to Natalie. They were okay, it gave them a little more time to get Grace and Aria settled in; even if Aria tried to do everything herself.

Marley and Ryder knew that her sister was important to her because she was the only family she had left.

Then there was Paul.

A few days after Danielle had brought them Aria and Grace. She came back with a boy, Paul Banner. He was in another foster home, but they had to move some of their current kids out to make room for some younger newcomers and Paul made that list; Marley and Ryder were happy to take Paul in.

He wasn't much of a trouble maker, he tried to be funny and sometimes it could get him into trouble. Since Ben was the only other boy in the house, Paul liked to be around him and be _funny _around him.

"Don't be shy, I just want to talk." Paul said, as Ben looked at him frightened. "Or his your voice box broken?" Ben didn't respond, he didn't get the joke. "Are you deaf?" Paul asked and that was the one that hit home with Ben.

When he started to get upset and cry was when Paul started to freak out. "Wh-what are you doing?" He panicked, he didn't know what he said wrong. They were jokes, he was trying to get Ben to have a little fun. He didn't know what to do or what he did. "Wait. Please don't." Paul didn't want to get in trouble, mostly because he didn't know what he did.

Then Natalie walked into the room, followed by a tall boy hanging back as she went over to Ben. "What happened?" Natalie asked.

"I- I don't know." Paul stammered.

"He said deaf." Ben mumbled, Natalie was able to make it out as she started to calm Ben down.

"It's okay. He didn't mean it, Ben." Natalie said and looked over at Paul, why would he say something like that. "It's okay. Take a deep breath." Ben did so as Natalie asked and he slowly calmed down. "Okay, I'll be right back, okay?" Ben nodded as she took Paul into another room.

"What were you doing? Why would you say that?" Natalie asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Paul said, he didn't understand why Ben acted that way and he didn't understand why he always got in trouble for things he said; and this wasn't even bad.

"He wouldn't do that for no reason." Natalie said and that was when her boyfriend, Gavin, stepped in, pulling Natalie back a step. He was trying to keep her from exploding on Paul.

"Nat, it's okay." Gavin told her.

"No, Gavin, it's not." Natalie said, now she was no longer calm. "He said something to Ben and he wouldn't act like that if he didn't say anything!"

"What is going on in here?" Ryder asked. The three of them looked at Ryder as he then open the door more and walked in. "Natalie? Is everything okay?"

"No. He upset Ben and he said he did nothing wrong." Natalie explained. "He wouldn't get upset for nothing unless he did or said something!"

"Calm down, sweetie." Ryder said and she took a breath as Gavin put his arm on her shoulder. "Your mom is downstairs with him and Grace. Why don't you and Gavin go down with him? I'll talk to Paul and straighten this out." Natalie and Gavin nodded and left Ryder in the room with Paul.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Ryder asked, getting down to be eye level with Paul.

"I was trying to get him to talk." Paul said.

"What was the last thing you said? To get him to talk." Ryder asked, it was probably whatever triggered Ben's panic attack.

"I asked him if he was deaf." Paul admitted and Ryder sighed. To be it probably sounded like 'death'. It reminded him about his father's death, which would have had to be the trigger. "It was a joke. I did nothing wrong."

"I know you didn't." Ryder said. "Look, Paul, you just got to be careful about what you say and joke about. Especially around Ben." He had to put this carefully so, Paul wouldn't take it the wrong way and possibly end up upsetting Ben again; which would also upset Natalie. "His life is a little complicated and because of his age, certain things trigger…his panic attacks."

"Why did he freak out?" Paul asked.

"When you said 'deaf', he probably heard 'death' and it made him think about how his father died." Ryder said and Paul looked down and sighed; now he felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." Paul said and Ryder put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, why don't you go say that to Ben?" Paul nodded.

"He's the only boy here, I was trying to be friends." He said before leaving. Ryder knew that Paul meant well, it was Ben that was sort of complicated. It wasn't neither of their faults, it was just it.

* * *

><p>Ryder went downstairs and found the boys and Grace watching TV and Natalie reading something with Gavin next to her. Marley was on the phone, but got off once Ryder came down.<p>

"Who was that?" Ryder asked, kissing his wife.

"Danielle. They got two more children for us." Marley said, she hoped he was okay with it.

"Boys or girls?" Ryder asked, he hoped it was boys, because he thought it might be good for not only Paul, but maybe for Ben too, if they got some more boys living there.

"One boy and one girl." Marley told him. "They'll be over soon." Ryder smiled, he hoped that this could be good for Paul, it wasn't fair to him because there weren't really boys for him to talk to.

About an hour later, Danielle showed up at the house, followed by two teenagers. One boy and one girl; they looked the same age, but very different. The boy was wearing a plaid button up and jeans and the girl was wearing her blonde hair to the side with a skirt and a tank top.

"I'm sorry to inform you, I still haven't found anything about Ben yet." She started off by saying.

"It's okay. Take your time." Marley said. "He hasn't adjusted to us or the others quite yet, but still has a bond with Natalie."

"Are you going to introduce us?" Ryder asked.

"This is Cory and Jennifer." Danielle said.

"Hi Jennifer." Marley said.

"Hi Cory." Ryder said.

Jennifer looked at them both, mostly eyeing Marley, but she didn't say anything. She just glared. Cory lifted his head and said hello, but using his hand; it was a start. Danielle told Marley and Ryder a little about them and then left.

Once she did, Natalie, Aria, Gavin, and Paul came out. Ben hid behind Natalie, so they didn't realize he was there.

"Guys, this is Cory and this is Jennifer." Marley said and they all smiled at each other. "Cory, Jennifer, that is Paul, Aria, Ben, and our daughter Natalie and her boyfriend, Gavin."

"Hi." Aria said, looking at Cory.

"Hi." He said back to her. Jennifer looked at Natalie and Gavin.

"So am I sharing a room or do I have my own?" Jennifer asked, she was used to the foster system and such.

"I'll show you." Natalie said. "Both of you."

And it looks like the number of kids is growing and isn't finished yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So you met Paul, Cory, and Jennifer. It looks like Paul had a little running in with Ben, which didn't end really well. Also Natalie's boyfriend, Gavin appeared. He is portrayed by Liam Aiken.<strong>

**Anyway, I still need 4 more recurring characters submitted. PM me for more information :)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Marissa Woody looked at the big house she was standing in front of. She took a few deep breaths, praying mentally that this one would be better than the last one. She had been in a couple homes before this one and they never worked out, she hated moving around, so she hoped that this one would work; she didn't want to be one of those kids in the foster system that can never stay in one place more than a few months to a year.

"Are you ready?" Her social worker, Danielle asked.

"I guess." Marissa replied. She stared at the house again. She wondered what the people would be like. Her last home was full of other kids and they were anything but kind; the foster parent was no better. She wondered if this one would be like that. She hoped that it would be better and not worse.

Danielle and Marissa walked to the door and knocked and soon enough Marley answered the door. She smiled and both Danielle and Marissa went into the house.

"So who have you brought for us this time?" Marley asked as Ryder than came out to where and Danielle were.

"This is Marissa." She said.

"Hi, Marissa." Marley said. Marissa's expression didn't change, but she waved. "I'm Marley and this is Ryder."

"Are there other kids here?" She asked, she really just wanted to know how many.

"Yes, we have about 8 other kids in here. How old are you, sixteen?" Marley said and Marissa nodded, in reply to her question. "We have a boy and girl about your age." Marissa grinned, a girl she didn't mind, it was the boys she worried about; they always seemed to worry her and get her in trouble.

"So where do I sleep?" Marissa asked.

"Hold on." Marley said and then went into the other room, where most of the other kids were; with exception of Natalie, Cory, and Paul. "Charlie. Aria." Marley said the short boy and the brunette girl followed Marley out into the room where Ryder, Marissa and Danielle were.

"This is Marissa. Marissa, this is Charlie and Aria." Marley said and Aria grinned at the girl; she was glad that there was finally a girl her age around. Charlie was generally a happy person, well he tried to be anyway. "Why don't you guys get Marissa settled into a room?"

X

After Charlie and Aria helped Marissa with her stuff and finding a room, they took her downstairs to where most of the other were. "You're sixteen, right?" Aria asked her and Marissa nodded. "Thank god!" Marissa couldn't help but laugh at that reaction. "Sorry, but most of the other kids in here are like 12. I mean there is Cory, but you know…he's a guy."

"Anyway, now I have someone I can actually talk girl stuff to." She said and Marissa sighed. She didn't have a problem doing that until they were talking about boys; she would be better off talking to Marley. Marissa didn't like guys like most girls do; she was gay.

Marissa nodded, she would just have to play along. At the last home, being gay wasn't a good thing. She didn't want to get sent away so soon, so maybe if she kept it herself, maybe things would work out better.

So far she has seen that the kids in this home were better than the last one and the ones before that one; but she had only met Charlie and Aria. She stood in the room as Charlie and Aria went off into different places.

She looked around and many of the kids were doing different things. Then she felt someone bump into her and saw a shorter boy who looked about 12. "Are you new?"

"Yes." Marissa replied to the boy and then got down so she could be eye level with him. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"David." He said and then went off to where Ben was. She sighed, looked around. She had a feeling she would like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Charlie, David, and Marissa were in this chapter. I honestly didn't know what else do for this one, but this is it! We will meet the last 3 main characters in the next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Marley and Ryder were happy with what they were given. They now had 11 kids living with them including their daughter. Yesterday, they were given two kids around the same age that had been bumped around foster homes for a bit; Robbie and Raven. Raven was had a lot more energy than Robbie did, but I didn't matter Marley and Ryder loved them.

However, they knew they should probably tell Danielle that it doesn't look like there is any more room for kids. Which did, they eleven—10 foster kids and their daughter. They figured it was good enough and they could probably handle them—hopefully.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday. Marley was called into work, while Ryder stayed home with the kids—except Natalie who was once again out with Gavin. Ryder tried not be one of those overprotective dads because he wanted to give Natalie the idea that he trusted her and second because he didn't have an example to look off of because of his father.<p>

Paul, Charlie, and David were outside kicking the ball around, both Cory and Jennifer had locked themselves in their rooms, Aria was playing with her little sister, Robbie was reading a book somewhere—he always had a different place, which Marley and Ryder noticed—and Ben was sitting with Marissa quiet as Raven watched one of her shows—they were mostly talking to each while Raven watched whatever show she was watching.

Then the phone rang and Ryder picked it up. "Hello?" He said after answering the phone, but it disconnected. He hung up, figuring it was just one of those calls everyone gets.

But later that day, Danielle showed up at their door. She smiled at Ryder and he did back. "Danielle." He said.

"Hi Ryder…is Marley home?"

"No, she's at work." Ryder told her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I suppose—I know you said that you and Marley weren't going to take in anymore children but…" Danielle started to say and Ryder knew where this was going. He wasn't interested in any more children because they didn't have the space, but he figured Danielle came over and was asking—they knew she wouldn't unless it was an emergency—he probably should hear her out.

"Wait come in and sit down." Ryder said and stepped aside, letting Danielle come into the home. Ryder took a seat on the couch and Danielle sat in her usual chair. "So tell me." He said and Danielle smiled.

"Okay, look we took her into custody this morning and we need to get her situated at least for a little while until I can get her into another foster home—"

"Tell me about her." Ryder said.

"Her name is Serena DeNiro and she is 16 years old." Danielle started off. Ryder grinned, that was an interesting name—it was very unique. "Anyway, I got reports from the neighbor about screaming—well she claims that but it looks like it was a cover so she could call."

"Why would she call—?"

"From what I heard the neighbor knew Serena well." Danielle said. "Anyway, she lived with her father who is very strict and she got pregnant." Ryder's face dropped, he couldn't imagine what happened next—well he could, but didn't like it. "And anyway, her father found out and apparently beat her, which killed her baby."

"And also, we believe that this wouldn't be the first time she was beaten." Danielle added, Ryder didn't really like hearing this. He felt for that girl. He remembers all the times his father beat him and usually for no reason…he felt for this girl. He knew what he had to do.

"We'll take her."

"I think we should also discuss it with Marley—"

"We'll take her. Danielle, I'll talk to Marley tonight, don't worry it's fine. I—Marley and I can make room for her. Marley would want to help her. And I want to help her." Ryder said and Danielle smiled.

"Thank you." Danielle said. "She is actually out in the car, I could bring her by later when Marley gets home."

"No, bring her in now." Ryder said and Danielle nodded. She brought in the girl and Ryder smiled at the girl. She had dark brown curly hair, was wearing a long sleeve shirt and leggings. He noticed a few cuts around her face and bruise under her eye; Ryder knew where she was coming from—in a way.

"Serena, this is Ryder. You'll be staying here for a while." Danielle said.

"Hi." Serena said, softly.

"Hi, give me a minute." Ryder said and went into the room where the kids hung around for most of the time. "Marissa!" Ryder said and she got up from where she was sitting and followed Ryder out of the room—leaving Ben alone with Raven.

"This is Marissa, she is one of the other girls that live here." Ryder said. "She is about your age."

"I'm Serena." She told Marissa.

"Anyway, why don't you get her upstairs with her stuff to her room?" Ryder asked. Marissa didn't know which one because most of them were filled, which made Ryder have to think—he was going to regret this when the girls go home.

"Natalie's room. I'll move another bed in there soon." Ryder whispered and Marissa nodded. Then the two girls went upstairs. "I think she will be okay here."

"Okay, thank you so much Ryder." Danielle said and hugged him. "Please talk to Marley tonight and if she doesn't—"

"She will. Now go, Danielle." Ryder said and she left; he sighed, now he just had to wait for his wife and daughter to get home; he was going to be expecting some screaming.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad!" Natalie yelled as she came racing downstairs. "Why is there some girl in my room?" She asked and Ryder sighed. Marley looked at him, wondering what was going on.<p>

"Ryder, you didn't." Marley said, hoping he didn't.

"Natalie, give me a minute." Ryder said and Natalie left and waited outside the kitchen so her parents could talk. "Look here me out."

"You didn't think to discuss this with me? We told Danielle we couldn't fit anymore. You said Eleven was enough and you agreed." Marley stated.

"Here me out." Ryder said and Marley listened to Ryder talk about Serena and her situation and Marley understood that Ryder felt connected to her; her father beat her and his beat him. He wanted to help her because he felt connected to her through that and Marley understood. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, she just was mad she didn't know about until their daughter was yelling about a stranger being in her room.

"Okay." Marley said. "But next time talk it over with me." Marley warned and Ryder nodded as they then went out to talk to Natalie.

"So what are we going to do about her being in my room?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie—" Ryder tried.

"No! There is no way I'm sharing my room. There has got be another room or someone else she can share with." Natalie said, she knew that there would be a lot of other kids in the house when their parents made the decision, but she didn't think she would have to give up her room and privacy. "It's my room! She will invade in all my privacy! It's my life and I don't want—that girl getting into it."

"Natalie, she's sixteen and she's been through a hard time. I don't think she will be much of a bother." Ryder said and Natalie walked away angrily. She would get used to it eventually. Ryder didn't think he would have to worry about Natalie having a drama queen moment; he was wrong.

"And that was only the first of many times." Marley said and Ryder sighed, but then laughed with her eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we've met the last of the characters…in a way. Raven, Robbie, and Serena! :D<strong>

**So the story will officially start next chapter and I am actually considering making the rest of it in POV's of the main characters. I will test it out I guess. **

**Anyway, I made edits for the characters that are going to be in this story. They are on my profile…just look for the section which is for this story. :) I made ones for the mains and for the recurring characters which will appear later. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Ben's POV_

It was the first day of school. I haven't ever been to school, so I didn't know what to expect. My dad taught me everything I know—I mean we were living on the streets so going to school wouldn't really be an option. I went outside while the other kids were getting ready and I stopped when I heard someone calling my name. I looked back and I didn't see Marley or Ryder; I had to be hearing things.

"Ben!" That sam voice said louder and I looked around. "Over here!" I walked a little a little until I saw her. No, it couldn't be. "Ben." It took me a minute to take it in but it had to be her. I ran to her and hugged her; it's been a while.

"Call me by my full name and you will wish you ignored my call." She said and I laughed. I liked to bug her by calling her different names.

"Lexi, don't be rude." I said and she hit me. I couldn't help myself. "Sorry. It's Allie, right?"

"I swear to god—"

"Come on Alex." I finally said and she grinned. "You know I can't resist with annoying you." She laughed a little.

"It's good to see you to." She replied. "Haven't seen you since—that day and when some girl took you away."

"How are you? You and your mom?" I asked and she didn't answer. She looked around with this frown. I knew something had to be wrong. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I don't know—where my mom is. She's been gone for a while." Alex told me. "Almost as long as you have been gone."

"Is she—"

"NO! SHE'S NOT!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay. Keep it down." I told her and then I wondered how she has been for the last few weeks. Without me and her mother it must have been rough—well more so because living on the streets was already rough. "How did you find me?"

"I have seen you with these adults all over town sometimes. Yesterday I decided to follow you and I've been out here. Waiting." Alex explained. "Anyway, who are these people?"

"I'm living here. They took me in—they sort of foster other kids."

"Sucks."

"It actually doesn't." I told her, I doubt all the other ones are like this, but this is a good one. Marley and Ryder are great, not just to me but to everyone that lives here.

"Whatever…anyway, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?" She asked me. I would have to go grab something for her, which of course I would do. No doubt about it. Alex and I have been friends forever and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

"Come inside—"

"No. Just bring it out here. If you can." Alex said and I sighed. She didn't want to end up in foster care—everyone on the streets talks about it—like its hell. I know now that it isn't that bad. I don't get along with everyone all the time, but it's good. I went inside and I looked and saw no one in the kitchen so I grabbed an apple and a few granola bars and took them out to Alex. Not much, but that's all I could get at the moment.

She scarfed them down, she put the apple in her coat pocket—surprised it fit in there. "Ben!" I heard Marley call and I turned to Alex and started to back away.

"Ben." Alex said.

"Sorry I have to go." I told her. "I'll be back later." I said and went in the house.

"There you are, you ready to go?" Marley asked me and I nodded as I watched Charlie and Paul come down the stairs. They didn't look too thrilled to say the least. Behind them was Aria and Cory—they looked worse. I hope Alex would be fine until I got home later today.

* * *

><p><span><em>Aria's POV<em>

High school. It sucked and sure enough it was going to suck more now that I was another new kid. And not only that I was in a foster home. Ryder dropped the older kids at the high school while Marley took all the other kids to Middle School and Elementary school—they were right next to each other.

Cory and I decided to walk together since we had to go to the same place. He hasn't really been much of a talker—most of the time. He will talk to me sometimes, but for the most part just looks at me weirdly. We went to the office got our schedules and locker numbers. That was when we went different ways.

I put the text books they gave me into my locker—I wasn't going to carry them around all day. I went to my first class, it was very boring. After class, I went to my locker and I someone approached me. She was blonde and she was wearing a light colored dress. "You're new right?" She asked and I nodded. "Ariana, right?"

"Aria." I corrected. I didn't like being called _Ariana._

"Right, okay," She said. "Anyway, I think you would be a great addition to my group." What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a group of people. "Guys this is Aria, she's new." I saw a guy and two other girls—she meant a friend group. I grinned—I hoped that I wouldn't regret this.

"I love your top, where did you get it?" This girl with brown hair asked me. I had no idea—my mom bought it for me years ago—it finally isn't too big to wear.

"Girls—I think she should know our names before responding." That blond girl said. True, I wish she would tell me hers.

"Right, I'm Ava." That brown haired girl said. "That's Sydney." I looked at the girl with blue eyes and short light brown hair, whom was very tall.

"I'm Nolan." The boy said, whom was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans. "So, did this bitch drag you over here by force just because of your fab outfit?" He questioned me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up gay boy!" She said, shoving him. I looked at Nolan and when he didn't seemed offended, I figured that she was playing around with them like when a friend calls another friend weird or a freak. "Anyway, I'm Jaime. And I think you'd make a great addition to our group—you interested?"

"Sure." I agreed—I wasn't really sure about them all yet—especially Jaime, but I guess they looked alright. I had to admit, Nolan seemed cool and if I am actually going to survive this place and actually find my way around, I'm going to need friend.

"Jaime, can she dance?" Ava asked her. I frowned—I can't dance to save my life.

"She could be on the dance team with the three of us." Sydney said. I looked at Nolan and I gathered that he was not a part of it.

"Come with us to the dance room—let's see if you got skill." Jaime said, grabbing my wrist, but I pulled it back.

"What about class?" I asked and the three girls and Nolan laughed.

"Who cares?" Sydney commented and the others, including myself this time laughed with her. "Jaime, she for one thing is funny. Now come on." This time Sydney grabbed my arm and pulled me along with the other girls and Nolan and we headed to the dance room. First day and was already skipping my first class; I had a feeling this would be the first of many.

* * *

><p><span><em>Charlie's POV<em>

I know that Middle School is worse than High School, but this place sucks. I am the new kid and it is always brutal for them. Especially if you are short and you are a foster kid; just to make things worse for their daily lives.

I walked through the building separating myself from the others. I walked with Marissa until I got my schedule. She went upstairs and I stayed down here on this floor—then for my first class, I went to this building. The 9th grade academy. So they had a place only for the freshman? Great, single me out more why not.

As I was walking outside because it was 2nd lunch—that was my lunch period. I eventually found the cafeteria and got my lunch—I got a chicken sandwich and a thing of fries. I looked around and eventually found a bench area to sit at—no one else was there.

I saw a group of guys coming towards me, I looked away—please walk past me. "Look guys it's the new kid." One of the guys said. Then the taller one took my fries, ate a few and then threw them on the ground. Normally I would be pissed but they sucked anyway—they needed a lot of seasoning.

After lunch I was walking back to the 9th grade academy for my next class, but I ended up getting pushed into a trash can—well not inside it. I just fell into it which made it fall over with me on top of it. I got yelled at by the janitor telling me to watch where I am going. I looked and watched as those guys before slowly passed me laughing.

"Welcome to McKinley new kid!" One of them yelled and I sighed. This was only the beginning of my terror high school life.

* * *

><p><strong>So Aria has found herself a group of friends at her new high school and Charlie has been become a bully target. Also Ben's friend Alex, who is played by Nikki Hahn, has found him and her mom is missing. Jaime is played by Dove Cameron, Ava is played by Miley Cyrus (as a brunette), Sydney is played by Elle Fanning, &amp; Nolan is played by Jason Dolley.<strong>

**Anyway, I will probably need some other characters so you can send them in just by usually filling out the form. PM and I'll tell you if there is anything I want specifically. :) **

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Update (Not a chapter)

I am not updating this that quickly LOL. (Don't review this! Unless you are a guest)

Anyway, I am going need some more characters, (sorry if this is annoying) that are going to go with storylines. So there are some more characters I need.

-A boy that will be friends with Serena

-A cheerleader that is either a Senior or Junior, whom is also bitchy.

-A boy or girl with a deadly illness (11-14)

...That is it for now :)


End file.
